Lily's Eyes
by LaurenLovesLoki
Summary: Severus Snape is left to his thoughts after Hogwarts goes to a play Thunder an Lightning boom flash and spark as it destroys the world outside the castle, but his heart is already destroyed... (a short Drabbleing Songfic "Lily's Eyes" From "The Secret Garden")


Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, and yet most were asleep. Most was not all and not all means that a sparse few were awake... For example, the potions master at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, was quietly brooding in his office...

_Strangely quiet, but now the storm_  
_Simply rests to strike again_  
_Standing, waiting, I think of her_  
_I think of her_

His dear crush, Lily Evans...

_Strange, this Mary, she leaves the room_  
_Yet remains, she lingers on_  
_Something stirs me to think of her_  
_I think of her_

The play the school had seen together was starting to have its toll on him, he was tired but one song haunted him...

_From death she casts her spell_  
_All night we hear her sighs_  
_And now a girl has come_  
_Who has her eyes_

He did not know a girl with his heart's desire's eyes... But he did know a certain boy...

_She has her eyes_  
_The girl has Lily's hazel eyes_  
_Those eyes that saw him happy long ago_  
_Those eyes that gave him life_  
_And hope he'd never known_  
_How can he see the girl_  
_And miss those hazel eyes?_

Albus Dumbledore knew about his poor student's heartache. He was the only one who knew why he hated poor Harry so much, it was hard for both. Severus had said to him after the first day he had met the boy

_'He has her eyes... But he looks like HIM. He is a combination of whom I have only loved and the person I hated most... I almost pity how I feel I will react to the boy...'_

Dumbledore was always saddened by the relationship between the two of them...

_She has her eyes_  
_The girl has Lily's hazel eyes_  
_Those eyes that closed and left me all alone_  
_Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go_  
_How can I see this girl who has her hazel eyes?_

Lily's eyes were not hazel, but the brightest green. But she did turn away from him, left him to rot in a sense... He was haunted every time he saw Potter, and from the first time he saw him he wanted to shrivel up and die...

Oh If Lily Had Known...

_In Lily's eyes a castle_  
_This house seemed to be_  
_And I, the bravest knight became_  
_My lady fair was she_

He was her friend before she knew about magic, he was the one to lead her to this school. Once she was here, he had an overwhelming urge to protect her...

Oh how foolish, blind, and loving he was...

_She has her eyes_  
_She has my Lily's hazel eyes_  
_Those eyes that loved my brother never me_  
_Those eyes that never saw me_  
_Never knew I longed to hold her close_  
_To live at last in Lily's eyes_

Sadly from the day she met James Potter there was no longer a chance to be with her... She was as madly in love with him as he had been with her...  
It looked like Severus never really had a chance, no girl would follow the path of a Slytherin if they were not one themselves...

_Imagine me, a lover_  
_I longed for the day_  
_She'd turn and see me standing there_  
_Would God have let her stay_  
_She has her eyes_  
_She has my Lily's hazel eyes_  
_Those eyes that saw me happy long ago_  
_(Those eyes that first I loved so)_  
_How can I now forget_  
_That once I dared to be in love_  
_Be alive and whole_  
_In Lily's eyes, in Lily's eyes_

Severus' hands guided themselves to cheekbones and eyebrows. He shook silently with anger and resentment and eventually sorrow...

He had hoped that one day, Lily might have seen him staring from afar... Would have seen the emotion he kept to himself... Would have-

Now it was all over, she was gone.

He now had no friends, no love, nothing good came from her and her family...

His shoulders sagged and his breath came in quiet hiccups, tears slid down his face... He shuffled into his routine and was eventually in bed...  
He closed his eyes to only see green staring back...

Hopefully green eyes would not haunt him forever...


End file.
